PROJECT SUMMARY CORE A ? INTEGRATIVE GENETICS AND GENOMICS CORE The Integrative Genetics and Genomics Core (IGGC) for the Center for Systems Neurogenetics of Addiction (CSNA) will form the backbone of the center's integrative study of predisposition to psychostimulant abuse; it will provide management and systems genetic analysis of experimental data collected from the recently developed Collaborative Cross and Diversity Outbred mouse populations. Systems genetic analysis of addiction-related behavior requires careful experimental design, data acquisition and quality control. This meticulous data acquisition effort must be met with sophisticated, timely and skilled data analysis, data integration and data dissemination, so that the center may deliver on its objectives to: 1) test the hypotheses that addiction susceptibility traits share a common underlying biology with drug self-administration, 2) identify and validate causal variants, and 3) deliver mouse models for future addiction related research. The activities of the IGGC will be the primary means by which external investigators interact with the CSNA. By making data rapidly available in widely utilized platforms, the core will not only serve the five projects of the CSNA, but will go beyond to serve the addiction research community at large. The responsibilities of the IGGC are: 1) experimental design and requisition of mice from the Mouse Resource and Validation Core, 2) Biobanking samples for genotyping, gene expression and fibroblast culture work, 3) requisition and analysis of high-density genotyping data using state-of-the-art platforms, 4) requisition and analysis of RNA sequence data, 5) phenotype data management, 6) quantitative trait locus (QTL) mapping, 7) expression QTL mapping and behavior-genetic network analysis, 8) candidate gene prioritization and translation, and 9) data dissemination.